!!!COADY WARS UNIVERSE!!!
Once upon a time there was a man named Chris Coady. He was born 10, 537, 635, B.C. He was born a normal baby but that all changed when he had his birthday. He turned 4 and he was born in Swiss Chalet which was a country on the Planet Foodland. Foodland was located outside of reality, time, space and matter itself. There was a meteor that was built out of yummy hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken that was wasted. On this planet everyone knows how to finish their food and not waste because wasting was illegal. The meteor was built by the rivals of the royal blood. The royal blood group who ruled Foodland were known as the CHUBBY CONQUERS! Coady's father was the leader and founder of the planet. His father was best friends with a man named Chubby Norris. Together they ruled and built things on Foodland while forming the group known as the CHUBBY CONQUERS! Then 1000s of years later 100 years before Chris was gonna be born Chubby Norris had a son he named Chuck Norris. Chubby Norris wanted what was best for his son so he wanted the throne all to himself and his son! Soon Chubby Norris challenged Coady's father the Chicken King. The Chicken God made the Chicken King (The man who was the king and protector of Foodland who gets super powers from the Chicken God while being born with it because he is born into royale blood group of the CHUBBY CONQUERS!) They both fought and Coady's dad won and killed Chubby Norris. But Chuck Norris the son of Chubby Norris wanted revenge against Foodland and all other living things that eat food. Chuck left to a planet far away known as earth where he trained and plotted his plan to kill all living things! Now years later a meteor hit Coady and killed his father because he went in front of the meteor to protect him. It also killed all the people living on Foodland. The only ones who survived where the CHUBBY CONQUERS! They were sent to earth by the father right before he died. Now Chris was the Chicken King! The meteor was sent to kill Chris because Chubby Norris new that his rival and best friend would have a son so he made a meteor that would go off and into the sky then land back down smashing Chris in 104 years. Chris was 4 years old when this event took place. Now that he was the king of Foodland he must defend it with his life. Sadley as years went by Coady found his father's journal which made him soon learn about the Norris family! He learned all the secrets of the planet he even found a portal his father built which can take him to any planet across space, time and reality! So he decided to have a new life on the planet where the he sent the CHUBBY KONQUERS were now living! Earth! When he was 10 he packed all his stuff and moved to earth. 2 years went by and Coady was 12. He liked life on earth. Coady was the richest man on earth but no one knew it because he kept it a secret that he was rich. He was rich because he had infinite food because Foodland generated food through thin air and had infinite food. If Coady wanted to he could just end world hunger! When he first came to earth he landed in what would now be called China! In China he managed by himself and met someone named Segata Sanshiro the ancient God Of Kung Fu. If you want to know more about who Segata Sanshiro is go search him up and look at his Wiki! Coady and Segeta became best friends and trained and both had super powers. around centuries later when it was around the year 10,000 B.C. Segata saw someone who was being bullied so he beat up the guy who was bullying the animal and then he gave him the new move he invented the judo throw where he throws someone so hard and fast that when the person lands they explodes! Twice! Segeta did the judo throw to that guy! That guy was the first victim of the judo throw out of many that will come after! Then Coady decided to finally live with Segata. years later segata was wondering how they lived for thousands of years and everyone else did not? Coady replied by saying,"thats because I sneaked a fountain of youth potion in the sink and you drank it" Segata's parents were murdered the following night by Chuck but they never found out! Chuck was on earth and his wife's sister had a son named Collin. Then Chuck's wife and sister in law died of age and he knew he would not die ever by age because he had drank the fountain of youth located secretly in what would now be the toronto subway station. The fountain of youth makes it impossible for people to die from age when they the drink or swim in the fountain of youth's water. Coady, Chuck Norris, Collin, Segata and his parents all drinked or swam in the fountain of youth! Now that Segata's parents are dead it was time Coady told everything from where he is from and his story. Centuries later after they got over the deaths it is now 6,000 B.C. That day Something in Segeta's head snapped and he decided he wanted to be a not just a hero but a superhero. Thousands of years later the Sega Saturn came out, the first game console of the 3D era. The N64 was winning so Segata and Chris decided to beat up anyone who didn't play the Saturn. Using their superpowers Saturn sales blew up, but then....... Play Station had a plan to kill both heroes and SEGA using a giant rocket. Luckily Segeta came in just in time like all superheros do. Segeta ran to the top of he roof of the HQ in Sanshiro City. Since the Sega was making lots of money in china, china decided to make its own city for that sells saturns and is protected by Chris and Segeta. Chris was known is this city as The Chicken King